Various forms of liquid level sensors utilizing float actuated mechanisms are presently available in the art. In one such sensor a ring is coaxially disposed about a cylindrical member. Either the annular member or the cylindrical member can be mechanically fixed so that the other member is free to move with respect to the fixed member. The entire device is then submerged into the liquid, the level of which is to be measured and the fixed member remains stationary irrespective of the level of the liquid. However, the other member floats so that the relative positions of two members change and these changes are detected as an indication of the level of liquid. Because the two members must move relative to one another, it is necessary that there be clearance space between the two members. This creates a problem at low temperatures because the fluid, the level of which is being measured, fills the space between the two members and because the fluid tends to become viscous at low temperatures, the relative movement of the two members is impeded. The sticking problem at low temperatures can be partially alleviated by increasing the spacing between the two members. However, disadvantages arise from the increased spacing. For example, the accuracy of the sensor is decreased because the larger spacing allows a greater latitude of transverse movement between the two elements so that the repeatability of the sensor is substantially decreased. Also, in sensors utilizing magnets and a magnetic circuit, the increased spacing results in the requirement for a much stronger magnet and the accuracy of the device is decreased because of the increased fringing of the magnetic field.